noordinaryfamilyfandomcom-20200223-history
No Ordinary Future
Episode Summary ﻿Stephanie ends up traveling to the future and seeing her family's secret revealed, and the consequences that result. Returning to the present, she tries to prevent the future from occurring. Meanwhile, Jim and George track down the criminal responsible for the death of a cop, and Mrs. X assigns someone to watch the pregnant Katie.﻿ Full Recap Stephanie slows down and finds herself on the street near her home as the military and police order everyone to go their homes and stay off the streets. She runs to a FBI detective and asks what's going on, but no one seems to notice her. Stephanie goes inside and watches as Jim, Daphne, and JJ try to escape out of the house. They can't see or hear her either, and Jim tells the children that Stephanie is waiting for them at Katie's. As Stephanie tries to get through to her husband, she's suddenly pulled back and finds herself outside on a now-quiet street. Stephanie goes into the house and finds everything back to normal. Jim asks what happened, and notes that she should take it easy since she was recently injected with trilsettum. He leaves for Detective Frank Cordero's farewell party and meets George there. Jim admits that he's worried about Stephanie. Cordero thanks them for coming and expresses his appreciation for Jim's vigilante activities. Daphne tells JJ what she read from Litchfield's mind, about how someone would hurt him if JJ didn't solve the equations. Stephanie overhears them and asks what is going on, and tells her son not to do any more work for Litchfield until she talks to the teacher. Daphne notices that her mother is distracted but Stephanie insists that everything is fine. Jim, George, and Cordero leave the bar and Cordero thanks them one last time before he goes to his car. However, as he gets in his car, several gang members drive by and shoot him. Jim and George run over and call an ambulance. The next morning, George tells Jim that Cordero is dead, and that they've found the shooters' car. The investigating detectives, O'Bannon and Rizzo, come over and ask if they have any theories. After the detectives leaves, Cordero's wife Marta comes over and admits that her husband was worried about a case that he was working. At school, Chris approaches Daphne and asks her to mind-push his boss into giving him a raise. When she objects, Chris insists that he's a bad guy and there's no harm, and she reluctantly agrees. At her lab, Stephanie checks Katie's blood and confirms that there's no trilsettum. She recommends that Katie see Dr. Klein, her ob-gyn, and assures Katie that the baby will be fine. Stephanie than superspeeds to the high school to meet Litchfield, but finds herself in the future again. George runs by her without seeing her, goes to a classroom, and gets Daphne and JJ out. He tells them that the authorities have already checked the school and won't come back again, and assures them that their parents can take care of themselves. The police arrive outside and George lies, claiming that he's an FBI agent and that he checked the area and it's clear. JJ bumps a bottle and the FBI agents start to go in, and George delays the agents while Daphne and JJ escape. Stephanie sees a wall calendar with the date March 31 on it, and then is pulled back and finds herself back in the lab on March 29. She explains to Katie that she's run into the future. Victoria Morrow wakes up in a bed at the secret GlobalTech facility. Mrs. X explains that Joshua brought her there and asked her to bring Victoria back. She then asks Victoria to help her with a special project: watching Katie and finding out what she knows. When Victoria balks, Mrs. X says that if she doesn't help, she can easily take away her life. At the lab, Katie wonders if Stephanie were hallucinating, and Stephanie confirms that it's happened before. She wonders why they're being hunted, and admits that she hasn't told Jim about what she's seen. As Stephanie gets up, she feels weak and Katie insists that they need to check on her, warning that time travel always has consequences. At the lair, Jim insists on taking care of Cordero's killers himself. He finds a file on a ganger, Rizzo, and George's friend Tyler Carr was the ADA. They go to talk to Carr, who says that Cordero called and said that he had evidence to submit directly to him rather than to the court. However, Carr doesn't know what it is. Daphne goes to see Chris' boss. Once she's done talking to him, she tries to tell Chris that her power wouldn't work. He realizes that she's lying and insists that he needs the money, and walks away in disgust. Stephanie comes to see Katie, who says she's made an appointment with Dr. Klein. She then shows Stephanie the test results, which indicate that her chromosomes are showing damage. The more she uses her new power, the closer her body will come to overload. Stephanie refuses to back off, and immediately superspeeds to the precinct house. When she arrives there in the future, she finds soldiers everywhere. Jim, Daphne, and JJ have all been sedated and FBI Agent Norris is interrogating the future Stephanie. He warns her that human rights only apply to human beings, and tells her that they'll eventually find out everything about her and determine if she's worth more to them dead or alive. At the hospital, Katie arrives to see Dr. Klein and his nurse assures her that he'll be there any second. In the parking garage, Klein arrives and Victoria knocks him out, and then takes on his shape. Stephanie tells her family what she's seen in the future, and Jim worries about the potential harm to her body. They wonder how the military find out about them, and Stephanie notes that one of them might have given away their secret. She asks JJ about Litchfield, and JJ insists his teacher doesn't know about his powers. He hints that Chris knows, and Jim finds out what happened from Daphne. Stephanie tells her to find Chris and discover if he's told anyone. George calls Jim over to the Cordero house, where two men broke in and knocked Marta down after searching the place. She says that they didn't find anything, and shows Jim and George a hidden safe. George gets Marta out of the way so Jim can break it open. As she takes a call, Jim and George go over the files and confirm that Cordero was preparing to deliver a dirty cop to the DA. Stephanie prepares to leave for the future again, explaining to JJ that she's going to the future to see what King is doing. When she arrives, she finds Agent Norris interrogating Katie. When she refuses to talk, he threatens to arrest her for obstruction of justice and tries to leave. The agent slams Katie against the wall to arrest her and shecollapses in pain, telling him she's pregnant. Stephanie hears a newscast about the authorities seeking them out for an incident at City Square at 5:07 p.m., and is pulled back to the present; the day the incident happens. Stephanie tries to call Jim but can't reach him. She considers altering the present to prevent the incident at City Square, and has JJ work out the calculations to get her there at precisely the right time to find out what happens so she can change it At the precinct house, George and Jim figure that the gang bangers were paying for police protection, and took out Cordero when he threatened to bring in the people they were paying. George leaves to prepare a speech for Cordero's memorial that afternoon, and O'Bannon calls Jim off in private to explain that Cordero said Jim was someone he could trust. Jim assures him he can trust him with anything, and O'Bannon explains that his partner Rizzo is dirty. He asks Jim to meet him later at a parking structure so he can show him the evidence. Victoria, disguised as Dr. Klein, checks on Katie. She asks about the baby's father and Katie explains that Joshua isn't with her. The ultrasound shows nothing unusual, and Victoria/Klein prepares to take what she claims is a sample of amniotic fluid. As Jim goes out to the parking garage, the gang-bangers drive by and open fire. As they leave, Jim realizes that O'Bannon set him up. JJ finishes the calculations and tells Stephanie how to get to City Square at 5:07 p.m. so she can see what happens. As she prepares to leave, JJ warns that it's dangerous but she insists on going. Once she goes, Daphne gets a call from Chris who says that he'll meet up with her at City Square. He says that his last tow is at City Square that afternoon. Stephanie arrives at 5:07 p.m. and sees George giving the memorial speech for Cordero. Daphne is meeting with Chris, and Jim is in the crowd looking for a sniper who is targeting George. He spots the killer in a nearby SUV and throws it across the street, as a cameraman gets the entire thing on video. Stephanie is then pulled back to the present, clearly weakened by her trip through time, and explains to JJ that they have to stop Jim from saving George's life. Jim returns home and Stephanie tells him what she saw happens in fifteen minutes. He tries to call George, who doesn't answer, and prepares to go. Stephanie warns him that he can't let anyone sees his powers, but Jim insists he can't let George die. At City Square, Daphne talks to Chris, who assures her that he would never reveal her secret. As they hug, Jim arrives and searches for the sniper. He spots the killer, Rizzo, in a nearby SUV, opens the door, and punches him unconscious. O'Bannon moves in on George to finish the job and Jim tries to spot him in the crowd. He calls Daphne and tells her to telepathically scan for O'Bannon. O'Bannon attaches a silencer to his gun and closes in on George. Daphne manages to pick up his thoughts as he plans to shoot George as he walks by him. She directs her father to O'Bannon, but he can't get there in time without revealing his powers. Realizing that, Daphne walks up to O'Bannon and pushes him into giving her the gun. O'Bannon hands over the gun and walks away. That night, Stephanie and Jim confront Daphne and want to know what her new powers are. She reluctantly admits that she can "push" people, and that she didn't tell them because it was handy around the house. Stephanie focuses on the fact that their family is safe, and that she should use her powers to make Chris forget, just like the Watcher did with Daphne. Daphne doesn't want to do, insisting that she can trust Chris, but her parents insist that it's only one detail. At school the next day, Chris finds Daphne and apologizes for asking her to use her powers on his boss. He assures her that it will never happen again, but Daphne admits that she told him too much. She has him remember the first time that he knew she had powers, and then uses her powers to make him forget that or anything since. Daphne then starts to kiss him, but he pushes her away and says that she's the freak from the student council. She realizes that he doesn't remember anything that's happened between them. JJ comes over to tell her that Litchfield has disappeared, and Daphne tells him what happened. Victoria reports to Mrs. X that Katie is pregnant and shows her the report showing that the trilsettum has integrated itself into Katie's DNA. Mrs. X tells Victoria to steal the baby and raise it herself, and to eliminate Katie once she's delivered the baby.